FRIEND OR FIEND
by Kris Jun Savor
Summary: Kris runs into a familiar person with a different agenda


FRIEND OR FIEND  
  
By: Lanyka Lincoln  
  
Story of Christie Jun Savior  
  
A.K.A: Kris or "Jun"  
  
"Ha, Oh man, this was the funny part!" Leon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and then BOOM! Right into the trash can, HAHAHA! The faggot didn't see it coming!"  
  
"Hell, it could have been funnier if Kris wouldn't have stood up for him, shit, you know how embarrassing it is?"  
  
"Sorry..." she replied flatly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Kris lend against the rail of the bridge. She would admit to herself that they were assholes, but tried to put up with their shitting behavior besides, who else can she talk to? Yet she wasn't surprised what she did back there, they honesty had know right picking on someone so different. She lived in a gothic place anyway, so what was the big deal.  
  
"You know, I can talk to anyone else besides them so why—" suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by a thin figure's snicker, he was lending against the rail with his one foot gently placed behind leg.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Leon replied.  
  
"The boogey-man, what else?" Kris spoke sarcastically, "But really, who's there?"  
  
"Let me see. "Leon's friend volunteered.  
  
Before he could take another step a knife flew out of the darkness and struck the boy in the head. He fell backwards with knife deep into his skull as the moonlight shone from the blade. Kris and Leon screamed in terror as the blood spilled out the boy's head onto the ground.  
  
"Holy Shit!!" Leon hollered.  
  
"OH-- Oh God, who could have done this?" she cried, "Who's there?"  
  
A thin figure stepped out into the light; he was dressed in entire black with wild hair all over this head, he had a crooked wide smile across his face.  
  
"That would be me, thank you."  
  
"YOU!! You fucker!!" Leon snarled.  
  
"Watch your tongue, or I'll slice it off!!!" the figure snapped, "It's not my fault that you asked to end your life so shortly."  
The stranger took a step forward, Kris and Leon moved back.  
  
"It's...you, you're— " Kris stuttered.  
  
"Johnny, very nice to meet you." Nny replied, and then threw another dagger, passing Kris; it hit Leon in his left arm.  
  
Leon screamed in agony as Kris stared at one injured boy and the other one dead as she turned to the killer stood inches away from her.  
  
"I know you..." he said suddenly, making Kris jumped a few feet back, "you're the one who had only brains from the two who can define shit holes from people... but what reason should I let you live? Even if you were with those two assholes, why should I let you live? Who knows maybe you only cease them from making fun of me because they were causing a scene. Assholes pushing people around and laughing at their doom conduct...what opposed you from these guys?"  
  
"Um, because- because...uh.." Kris stuttered, trying to think of something...FAST.  
  
Nny stared coldly at the girl hoping she would pull a wrong answer, but yet she looked like a girl who wouldn't do anything curl, maybe the way she was dressed, she's not gothic that's for sure.  
  
Kris groan softly to herself, and finally said, "Um, ...because I'm a girl?"  
  
Nny narrowed eyes loosen a bit, "Hmm..."  
  
He slowly turned away and walked to Leon fallen body, he place his foot on the boy's back then press his weight on Leon; making him groan in pain, "Well, yes, then you shouldn't feel any remorse for their death, admit it, you like the torture he deserves.  
  
Kris thought about it for a moment, "but don't kill him please, he doesn't really deserve that. Okay, I admit, Leon is a asshole but if you kill him what moral would he get out of it?"  
  
Johnny chuckled. "Ha, Don't be silly!"  
  
"Um, I mean, you want people to feel your pain, right? I mean if you kill them what worth the words you give them?"  
  
"But, the moment wouldn't be worth wild would it?"  
  
"Uh...I guess... not."  
  
"That's why I've decided to let you remember between the shit and those who are aware of their stupid little minds."  
  
"What?"  
  
"OBSERVE! AND SEE WHAT VENOM MOLED THIS PIECE OF SHIT!!"  
  
Johnny swiftly grabs his blade from under his black coat and slipped it under Leon's neck, slowly he began cutting deeply across the boy's neck as blood spread on Nny's coat and black pants, as Kris stared in horror.  
  
She wanted to scream her lungs out for help but was too terrified to say anything.  
  
Johnny smiled with satisfaction as Leon choked for his last breath and then died, then Nny dropped Leon's body onto hard dirt as if he loss interest in killing.  
  
Nny stared at her, as Kris focus on the boy's body and finally he spoke, "How rude was I? Here I am having fun, without truly introducing myself, I'm Johnny but despite that you're the only person that I met tonight besides them...you can call me "Nny".  
  
Kris's eyes were still locked on the body, but snapped when Nny asked, "And what's your name?  
  
She screamed wildly as she ran down the street, and quickly disappeared into the night.  
  
Nny stared down at the bodies and sighed, "Well, at least you two can be used for one last purpose."  
  
He carelessly dumped the bodies into his car, which it was parked not too far from the bridge then stared into the moonlight, "Well, I can't really say that my night was completely bad, I suppose. I finally met someone neat, too bad she was in a hurry to say her name."  
  
He slid into his car, sat still for a while and finally drove off into the night. 


End file.
